


You Can Sleep While I Drive

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	You Can Sleep While I Drive

　　他想起戰時。這很不合時宜但他的思緒飄散如霧，當他試圖在混沌中抓攏它們卻讓自己跌進更深沉而黏綢的寂靜之中。

　　他想念那些。遠方莫魔悶聲轟隆的炮火，龍群們不安的低鳴都是他沉入睡眠前的晚安曲。 _這可不好。_ 他知道，但至少那些嘈雜混亂是清晰鮮明而搏搏鼓動著，即使手中挽留不住的鮮血也都曾是自我意識的抵死掙扎。

　　總好過被奪取魔杖，看著黑巫師誦念失傳已久的禁咒而自己的魔力源源不絕地流淌而去卻無能為力。他不害怕死亡，卻恐懼著像個脆弱而不堪一擊的莫魔在某個不知名的潮濕地下室慢慢腐敗。

　　「先生，你在分心。」魁登斯輕柔的聲音自他耳際黏乎乎地漫進耳廓裡。那聽起來像是抱怨的語句，又裹著全心全意的寵溺與愛意。他眨眨眼，重新聚焦他的視線，仰頭看著距他不過幾吋的魁登斯眼底盈滿暖意。葛雷夫本想為此道歉但他幾近乾涸的喉頭卻因此敏感的顫搐起來。「那沒關係，先生。你什麼都不必擔心，就把你自己都交給我，好嗎？」

　　葛雷夫艱難地點頭，被這細微的小動作帶來一連串肌肉拉伸的痠疼引出了幾聲嘶啞的低吟。他有多久沒能安睡了？他被擔心得不得了的魁登斯拖上床又過去了多久？時間足夠久到讓他的下屬們逮到重返美洲的葛林戴華德嗎？

　　那名字本會讓他胸口湧上一股酸澀，但魁登斯一個準確又深沉的抽送碾磨過那個甜蜜的小點讓他眼冒星火，他發出一聲奇突又怪異的聲響，像是滿足的呻吟卻又粗礪的嚇人。那本該有些丟人，但似乎對魁登斯起了作用。像是小獸們回應共鳴一般，他溢出興奮的低吟，下身的推送撞擊變得越發使勁。

　　原先他忍不住取笑年輕人， _這毫無邏輯的方式誰教你的。_ 對方紅著臉但很堅持， _反正你也沒更好的辦法。_  

_好啊。_ 葛雷夫想，像他們這些無視禁酒令的放縱巫師們又怎麼會在崩潰的邊緣拒絕一次次酣暢淋漓的性愛。 

\--

　　魁登斯像隻小豹子緩慢爬向他，慢慢捲起葛雷夫的睡衣，一面低頭俯視男人。那神情讓葛雷夫想起他第一天到MACUSA報到的樣子，眼神裡透露著些許膽怯與不確定，卻又清亮的燃著青年慣有的躁動與躍躍欲試。而此刻，他看著葛雷夫就像他是魁登斯人生裡最重要一件待解決的案子一樣。 

　　魁登斯把他抱到腰胯之上，他扶著陰莖讓葛雷夫一點點把它給盡根沒入。葛雷夫輕喘著氣坐到底了，他能感受到青年飽脹的囊袋緊貼著他的臀肉微微抽動，魁登斯卻只是眼巴巴地望著他一動不動。

　　「我想看先生自己動。」他腆著臉說，葛雷夫便佯怒伸手去擰他乳頭，惹來身下年輕人一陣呻吟和扭動，那根釘在身體裡的傢伙不輕不重地在甬道裡刮擦了幾下，而那遠遠不夠。

　　長者的架子端沒多久，身體的渴求讓葛雷夫徹底拋去那些矜持與規矩。他繃緊大腿，在魁登斯火熱的性器上操起自己。葛雷夫挺直身，在魁登斯眼前伸展開來，他一手按在青年腰際，一面搓捏拉扯自己胸前暗紅的乳頭，腰肢擺動得像是一波波連綿不絕打來的浪那樣急切；他同樣硬挺的陰莖晃動著拍打在他和魁登斯平坦的腹部之間，發出荒淫的聲響，那些濕黏的前液把魁登斯小腹一路沿伸下去的深色體毛沾染得一塌糊塗。

　　魁登斯迷戀地看著眼前這幕表演，他忍不住伸手想碰碰葛雷夫佈滿汗液的胸乳，卻被一掌揮開了。

　　「既然你這麼懶，」葛雷夫微瞇著眼看他，嘴角有著不甘示弱的弧度。「那就都不要動好了，我能自己找到樂子。」

\--

_他的男孩不像以前那麼好逗弄了。_ 葛雷夫在一次次高潮的餘韻裡模糊地理解到這個事實。

　　魁登斯還是有些害羞，話不太多，但在某些時刻他變得自信、甚至有些掌控欲。 _他開始變得像我了。_ 他不無驕傲地想，然後被開始變得像他的年輕人翻過身跪伏在床上，只用三根手指就把他操得直不起腰在床上不停翻騰吐出那些畫像裡的老葛雷夫們聽了都會羞愧的浪語 

　　途中他央求過魁登斯讓他去浴室清理自己。魁登斯拒絕了。

_我想知道我要多努力才能把先生填滿。_ 魁登斯在他耳邊低喃，一面溫吞地抽離葛雷夫溼軟纏人的甬道。 _我想看先生裝滿我射進去的東西的樣子，那一定很美。_ 他飽滿渾圓的冠部在穴口淺淺戳刺著，每當撐開那圈緊緻的肌肉卻又不懷好意地退開。 _我能這樣做嗎？_ 他啣住葛雷夫的耳垂，難得強勢地索要著他向來尊敬的先生直到他讓出所有自制與掌控權。 _您願意讓我這樣做嗎？_

_好的。填滿我，魁登斯。求你。_

_都是你的。_

\--

　　葛雷夫恍惚間發現身後那頭小野獸還在微微挺動。

　　「潤滑⋯⋯有點黏了。」青年不知羞恥地說，他探手撫摸兩人交合之處，用兩指指腹揉搓那些在抽送中帶出來的液體。開始變得黏綢的潤滑讓魁登斯的抽插不夠順滑，但卻帶來更多磨擦的快意。「先生被我射了這麼多⋯⋯」他輕壓葛雷夫的腹部，「我能用昨晚射進去的那些繼續嗎？」

　　葛雷夫被青年淫穢的要求弄得有些興奮。但看在丹恩的份上，他真的不再年輕了。他用手肘頂頂身後年輕人的腹部，被操上一整晚，即使不用再多的潤滑他也被徹底地打開，但穴口處的痠疼還是讓他開始覺得吃不消。「魁，緩一點，好累⋯⋯」

　　「好好，對不起。」魁登斯輕吻他的鬢髮噓聲安撫，他招來潤滑的油膏，抬起側著身的葛雷夫一條腿，他慢條斯理地抽出來，讓潤滑佈滿他的陰莖然後再緩緩推擠進去。

　　魁登斯刻意沒焐熱潤滑油，冰涼的液體進入穴口時反倒帶來一些舒緩。葛雷夫懶洋洋地嘶聲吐氣，他完全放棄再多出一丁點力，柔若無骨地躺在鬆軟的床與魁登斯的懷抱之間，任由青年將他擺弄成各種羞窘但最能體會快感的姿勢。

　　魁登斯的手從身後穿過腋下輕托住他半勃的性器，但葛雷夫拒絕對方替他帶來撫慰的好意，轉而牽起他的手交扣十指，拉向自己胸口。魁登斯厚實的胸膛靠得更近了，緊貼著頸後的鼻息暖熱得像是騰著鬆餅香氣那樣甜蜜令他心滿意足。

　　厚重的窗簾透出細微的光，空氣中的微塵撲騰著像是窗外紐約日復一日的車水馬龍，身下的律動平緩規律得像是溫柔的浪潮而他在其中漂流。魁登斯不急著把彼此帶上高潮，他低語承諾著稍後一次慵懶的熱水澡，煎得焦香的培根與鬆軟的奶油麵包，一杯他被禁止好一陣子微酸焦苦滿滿的咖啡因。 _稍後，_ 他說。

 

-Fin-


End file.
